Awkward Age: Adolescence
by OniShorts
Summary: Gabe is in that very awkward age of growing up. He's going through puberty, learning about "Birds and bees", and just facing the challenges of growing up. He even starts having some thoughts about his older brother, Pj. And how does Pj feel? Warning: Will contain incest
1. The Talk

Note: I tried to use bold and italics but I found it difficult on my mobile device. So what should be bold or italicized is simply quoted.

I would be more than happy to continue this story. I have a lot of things planned but I need to know what you guys think so I'm not feeling like I would be wasting my time on something I think no one would enjoy. Any input would be nice. Thanks :D

Chapter 1

The Talk

"Hey, mom. Can you sign this for school?" Gabe handed Amy a sheet of paper as she readied herself with a pen already on deck. Her expression the same as every other time Gabe came home with a parent required signature for his misconduct.

"What did you do this time?" Bob asked as he entered the kitchen, the question being to the point of being mundane and redundant.

"Nothing." He explained. "It just allows me to take sex ed."

"Sex ed?" Amy shook her head. "No no. We took care of that already. You opted out last year and your father took care of the rest."

Gabe looked puzzled. "The rest?"

Amy then turned to her husband with a look of dismay.

"What?" was all he could say.

"You didn't give him The Talk?"

Gabe butted in."What talk?"

Trying to defend himself, Bob replied, "I was waiting for the right time!" (Poorly defending himself.)

"What time?" Gabe's insignifficant question was again being ignored.

"Well, I think right now is a damn good time." The mother patted her husband's cheek before making her exit and giving her final words. "Have fun you two."

Bob looked across the kitchen to his son and suggested he sit down. The two males only shared the steadiness of silence, that both would agree was completely awkward. Gabe gestured his hands and shook his head, implying his father better get to the point, well? Bob, obviously not having the slightest in where to begin left him mimicking the same action as his son and letting out a confused series of jumbled cut-off exhales, as if he were on the verge of saying something but nothing but air came out.

"Hey, guys." Pj's presence instantly relieved his terrified father.

"Oh, thank God." Bob bolted out his seat and patted his eldest on the back. "You do it." "What?" Pj had no clue what he had just gotten himself into.

"The Talk." Gabe answered for him.

"Have fun you two." Bob smiled and removed himself from the situation as quickly as he could.

Pj gazed over to his younger brother. "Uhhhh." Was all that he could think to say. The Duncan men obviously lacked the proper selection of words to enlighten the younger teen about the world of sex education.

"Well..." He moved on to say. "Here's a little story about the birds and the bees. You see. The bees flutter around and get pollen on their feet so they can drink the nectar later and..." Gabe raised an eyebrow.  
"Ok, let's try this." Pj made his way to the kitchen table and took a banana from the fruit bowl. "So, imagine a girl and she wants to have a baby." He raised the yellow fruit. "This is the guy. Ok, so now imagine the girl..." He began peeling it. "She takes the guy and erm..." He stopped himself and switched glances from the fruit to Gabe, whom he assumed couldn't be anymore comfortable with the situation than he. He quickly changed tactics. "So, the stork comes..." He made a bird with his hands and made it flap its wings.

"This is pointless. And really stupid."

Pj sighed and agreed. "I know. You're probably better off learning about sex the same way I did." He paused. "With the internet."

Gabe nodded. "You're right. The internet is the best source of knowledge, after all." He stood up. "Thanks bro. I'll be in my room."

A sense of accomplishment seized Pj for a moment as he pointed to his brother. "Anytime, bud." Smiling, Pj picked up the banana he had abandoded earlier and began to nosh on it. His smile soon then faded. "The internet." He said softly. "The internet!" Pj darted out the kitchen.

Are you 18 years or older?

"Yes."

Icons of nude women in compromising positions poured onto the web page. The boy's jaw fell, his heartbeat quickened as his body became tense, especially his lower half, where he didn't quite understand the oncoming sensation that was a full blown erection. Gabe didn't make it past the front page of the pornographic website before having the urge to cease his erection. The boy slid his fingers down his lower clothing when loud banging startled his stroking process.

"Gabe!" Pj banged on the bedroom door.

"Go away!"

"Gabe, we need to talk!"

"No we don't! Go away!"

Pj continued pounding the door trying to get him to open it. "Let me in!...Mom is calling you!...I dropped twenty bucks and can't find it!" His brother ignored him. "Damnit Gabe!" He tried jiggling the door knob and to his surprise the door flew open.

Gabe jumped up and instinctively closed the laptop. "I could've sworn I locked that!"

"We need to talk."

"We already tried that."

"I know but, hear me out." He sat at the edge of his brother's bed and tried to explain. "I know what you were looking at and what you were doing. And I want you to know that it's totally cool. And every dude spanks his monkey once in a while and it's a part of becoming a man...sooo that point being, when you get a bit older you're going to meet a girl who's gonna spank your monkey and then she'll get pregnant and have a baby."

There was a small silent moment when Gabe spoke. "Pj...I just want you to know that every moment with you today... has been the most awkward, uncomfortable experience we've had together."

"Yeah." He nodded. "No doubt."

There was another quick speechless moment before Gabe questioned the older one. "So, you've done it, right?"

Pj stumbled over that question. "Uh, er, well of course I have." An unsteady laugh accompanied his answer.

"What was it like?"

"Uh well, uh." He bobbed his head. "It was cool."

"You haven't done it." Gabe easily could see he was lying.

Pj shook his head. "Yeah, let's not make today any more awkward." The two siblings agreed and both moved on with their day, hoping to supress their recent day's events. 


	2. Acceptance

**Author's Note:** Hey everyone! The first chapter I think was a bit silly and innocent. But this chapter starts to lose that quality and move in a different direction but I hope you enjoy this one.I had trouble coming up with a chapter name, so if you can think of a better one please let me know! X)

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**Acceptance**

Gabe had been moping around the yard for a while, Mrs. Dabney was tending to her flowers, so she honestly couldn't care less about how the young teen was feeling, but her skills for putting her nose where it didn't belong had sharpened over the years, so she instigated the boy's long face.

"I recently found how babies were made." He glanced over to the aged woman. "And knowing that's how you were born made me sick to my stomach."

Mrs. Dabney's was clearly unamused. She could have easily scorned the boy back but instead she showed him sympathy. "So, you finally found out about the miracle of birth? That's too bad."

Gabe raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, you still haven't figured out you were adopted?"

"What!?" The boy went straight to the fence. "What do you mean adopted!?"

She simply shook her head. "I've said too much already." She went on anyway. "You mean you haven't noticed? Your parents both have BLONDE hair. Your mother gave birth to your brothers and sisters and THEY have blonde hair."

"I, I can't believe this!" His fingers were probing the top of his head. "For once I think you may be right about something!"

She then waggled her finger and warned him. "But you mustn't let them know you know. They'll deny everything!" She watched as the boy considered her warning and when he retreated back inside the house she let out a loud, devious cackle.

* * *

Gabe and Teddy were both lounging in the living room. Pj was in his new apartment and the rest of the family was spread out in different rooms of the house. Teddy had been reading the latest gossip magazine. The cover featured an intoxicated Lindsay Lohan who had a wardrobe malfunction while robbing a bank. Teddy could feel Gabe's gaze lingering for too long when she finally had the guts to point him out on his weird unnecessary staring.

"I'm just curious."

"About what?" Replied an annoyed Teddy.

"Can I touch your boob?" He was serious.

Her mouth dropped, debating whether or not she had really just heard her younger brother ask to feel her chest. "That's incredibly gross! Why would you even ask that? We're related!"

"But, that's the beauty of it! We're not!"

Teddy covered herself with the magazine and called out for one of their parents. Gabe went into a slight panic state and ran out the room.

* * *

"Your house? Yeah, uh huh, sure. Ok see you later then." He hung up the phone and his mother teased.

"Does my little guy have a little date with his girlfriend?"

"I'm not little and Jo's not my girlfriend. We're mature and respectable young adults."

"Yeah, uh huh. This is coming from the guy who tried to cop a feel from his own sister. Reeeaal respectable. Reeeeal mature." Gabe gave his mother an expressionless face. "C'man laugh." She nudged her son's shoulder. "It's funny." His face didn't change. "It'll be funny in a few years."

* * *

Jo had liked Gabe for a while and the two have grown close as friends. She was waiting outside when the Duncan's vehicle pulled up her driveway to drop Gabe off and when he got out she was the first to speak. It began as a long rant of all the things she had planned for them to do that evening, however, when she had noticed they were alone her plans quickly changed.

"So here's what's going down. I, moi, have been invited to an actual high school party tonight!" She swung her shoulders childishly. "And they said I could bring someone, so I thought I would choose you."

He seemed skeptical, it's certainly not uncommon for middle school students to attend to high school gatherings, however that was reserved for kids who were cool. As much as Gabe acted out during class, he still hadn't achieved the "cool" label, and he prepared scenarios in his head about attending the party, each one ending with the worst possible outcome, which to him was the also the most plausible.

Jo could read Gabe's face easily. "If you're wondering if this is a legit party, don't worry. We just have to bring the older teens some drinks. My dad won't notice a couple packs of beer missing."

Gabe could only wonder about the girl's image, but he could reason. This time in their life it was important to fit in. It was important to be cool.

* * *

It was late when Pj had been up doing paperwork when he received a phone call from his mother. However unusal the timing, the late hour hadn't phased him. Only the worried sound of a frantic parent turned him to concern. Amy had explained to him that Gabe hadn't come home, that he hadn't contacted them. The police wouldn't get involved yet, he was only missing for a few hours.

His search began at Jo's house and unsurprisingly Gabe was not there, but the trail didn't end. Being in a teenage girl's room and prowling around for evidence gave Pj a sense of guilt, although all doubt was removed when he budged into the girl's computer desk. The budge had awoken the sleeping screen that concealed the message, the only indicator of their location.

He knew he was at the right house when he pulled up to the only one for miles with blaring music and hormonally challenged teens making out on the porch. It was a sight Pj had only seen on tv. He began maneuvering his way across the lawn of red cups and passed out drunks, thinking that finding Gabe in this corrupt teenage gathering would be impossible. Girls throughout the house were sleazily making moves on him, rubbing his arm or using tasteless pick up lines while former underclassmen were offering him drinks but neither were tempting to him. He only wanted to find Gabe.

He was in a corner with two freshmen girls who clearly had too much to drink, and probably had never tried a drink prior to this event. They were giggling and playing with his clothes, telling him how cute he was, wishing that he were older. This party felt as if it were turning stone for Gabe. He believed it marked his coming into maturity but more importantly, popularity. Yet, his euphoria ended when Pj yanked his arm and lead him out the house.

"What the hell?! Get off me!" Gabe pulled away from his older brother's grasp.

"Dude, what's wrong with you!? You can't be at a place like this! You're in middle school!"

"So what? I was having a great time until you came and just totally embarrassed me!" Gabe slurred as he wobbled back, almost falling.

Pj's heart sunk. "You've been drinking?" He couldn't stand the sight any longer and forced Gabe into the passenger side of his car. The atmosphere in the car was unsettling. He could ignore his sibling's annoyed murmuring and complaining but his cursing tongue appalled him. "You're swearing now, too!? Gabe, you're fourteen!" He repeated. "Fourteen!"

"I could be five and still be smarter than you."

Pj became disgruntled. "Why do you always do that!? You always cut me down like it's nothing! But I'm your older brother and I deserve respect!"

"I'll show you respect when you win the nobel peace prize." He sneered. "But we both know that'll only happen if everyone in the world had their IQ drop a good fifty points."

Pj now was gripping the wheel tightly and had abruptly stopped the car. His head remained forward not giving Gabe one look. "Get out." Gabe seemed to be deprived on any words to respond and as the younger brother stay still in his seat, he repeated himself in a quavering but harsher voice."Get out."

He only made it a couple of blocks. He had every intention in leaving the boy out in the cold of the night, leaving him stranded to fend for himself. But Pj's nature wouldn't allow him to follow through.

For the rest of the drive, neither had exchanged any words. Pj pulled up to their family house but kept the car running and Gabe noticed. "You're not going to tell Mom and Dad?"

Pj had considered that in his mind the entire trip, but his decision was final, and it probably was the wrong decision, but he wasn't go to rat out his younger brother just yet. He kept waiting for him to leave the car but Gabe's kiss came unexpectedly. It was a simple straightforward kiss, neither mouth moved, but as long as Pj felt his brother's delicate, trembling lips on his, it was a kiss nonetheless.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Ah, so there's the end. Was it what you were expecting? I try to build moments in my stories and really develop the relationships. I'm sorry if you were expecting more with the couple, but that will come, darlings. c: It will come.-


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note:** I was listening to the tv the other day. I had nearly forgotten how Gabe's voice changed! For those who were looking for more Pj and Gabe interaction, as promised, this chapter hopefully will not disappoint.

**Chapter 3**

* * *

Whenever he was around, Pj would let Gabe kiss him. Since their first, Pj had taken it to himself that his younger brother's small signs of affection were mere apology kisses. Gabe would sometines kiss him out of the blue, other times when he could see Pj frustrated. After all, they were only using lips.

It was late when he received the call, he had been in his apartment sleeping, Emmet was out doing, whatever Emmet does on late weekend nights and to his suprise, Gabe was on the other end. He listened to his shaken unnerved voice, Gabe was clearly frightened. "Where are you now?"

"I can't tell what street it is. I'm outside a gas station." Gabe tried to clarify his location with only landmarks as a guide.

Pj inhaled then sighed as he brushed his fingers through his hair, a bit frustrated. "Ok, wait there. I'll pick you up."

* * *

Gabe was waiting on the street curb. The air was chilly, he could see his swirling white breath as he exhaled. He was rocking himself back and forth as he trembled from the frigid temperature. He was regretting leaving his jacket behind. Although, however cold Gabe had been, anxiety conquered any other feeling at the moment. He cautioned himself towards the enviornment he stranded hinself in. The gas station lights flickered, the only other people were shady drug dealers and their patrons, and the teen wondered if his brother would be able to find him.

The increasing loss of sensation in Gabe's hands judged how cold it had been and how long it was taking Pj to find him based on his vague description. He tried rubbing his palms together and he tried warming them through his clothes but neither attempt worked. When he saw that Pj had rolled up to the curb in his car, it came as a huge relief.

"You look cold."

"Freezing." Gabe shut the car door.

"You were at another party, weren't you."

"Yeah." Gabe now was struggling to click his seatbelt.

"What happened?"

"Cops." He only had the energy to respond in single words.

Pj watched as his sibling shook. He attempted to turn the car's heating on and turned a couple dials then slid a toggle but when he waved his hand over the air slot, nothing came out. Instead, he took his own jacket off and gave it to Gabe.

Gabe let out a measly "Thanks". It wasn't inteaded to be rude, it was all he could force out.

* * *

After Pj had pulled up to his apartment he tried to nudge the brother awake. He shook his hand, which still felt incredibly cold. Pj leaned over and took both hands to warm. He brought his lips to Gabe's fingers and let his hot breath warm them. He could had easily dropped Gabe off at home. However, dealing with the parents would be more stressful for everyone. Instead, Pj brought him to his apartment and carried him inside. The older boy left the younger to sleep on the couch.

Only a few hours passed when Gabe woke. He was still wrapped in Pj's jacket despite also being covered by a light blanket. He would lie there for a moment, taking in the scent. Wanting more, he removed himself from the sofa and headed to his brother in slumber. Gabe knew there wouldn't be enough room for both to sleep in the same bed, but that wasn't his intention.

Gabe propped himself ontop of the older, he balanced his weight on Pj's pelvic area while he leaned in and joined their lips together. Pj responded with an inaudible murmur. Gabe then shifted himself a little lower and slightly pulled down the older boy's bottom clothing. He wondered if Pj would respond to his touch in his unconscious state. The teen's fingers gently grazed his thick shaft. The sight excited his other hand he began fondling himself. He then soon firmed his grip upon the dick and began to stroke it, he hunched over, his tongue lubricating it with his spit and quickening the strokes.

Pj was now panting, but still sleeping. Gabe could hear Pj mumbling, he thought he heard Skyler's name amidst the murmurs. The name caused his heart to skip a beat, Gabe hated hearing the ex-girlfriend's name instead of his. So he put his mouth to work. He began bobbing his head, only making it half way before coming back up while his slick tongue swirled around the head.

Pj's hips began to slowly lift. Soon, Gabe found his hair being pulled as the long dick was being forced in and out of his mouth with a quickening pace. He choked as the tip reached the back of his throat, the gagging sent tears to his eyes. Pj then thrusted upward and climaxed. The hot liquid poured into Gabe's mouth, oozing out the sides. He loved the taste and in his excitement, rubbing his own, he came.

In shock, Pj scrambled upright, his eyes wide and his heart racing, partly from the actions the two just engaged in and partly due to the disbelief that his teen brother had just perform oral sex on him. Gabe simply gave him a slight smile while he wiped the sticky white seed from the corner of his mouth.

"No! This is all wrong!" Pj was pacing around the small apartment. Gabe didn't see a problem. Pj tried to explain everything that was wrong with the situation. "Well first of all, you're a guy! And even if that was fine, you're only fourteen, but that's not the worst! Gabe, you're my brother!"

The boy became upset. "Why should it matter that I'm a guy? Why should it matter my age?"

"Do the words gross and illegal mean anything?" Even in his anger his brother's hurt face broke Pj down. He sat on the bed next to him and sighed."Even if I could ignore those two things, it doesn't change that you're my brother and we're family."

"Then what if I told you that we weren't?"

Pj's response showed through his baffled expression. He couldn't understand what would make him think that the two weren't related.


End file.
